Save him
by niadk
Summary: "There is a chance. You Elena. You may be able to save him". She felt her heart skipping a beat at this and slowly she turned her head to look at Alaric. Just a one-shot.


**"There is a chance. You Elena. You may be able to save him". She felt her heart skipping a beat at this and slowly she turned her head to look at Alaric.**

**AN: Okay its been a long time since I wrote anything. This is just an idea I had on my mind and I decided to write a one-shot. I hope you will forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes, since English is not my mother language and its really hard for me to express my thoughts in it. Please let me know, what you think about it. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except of this plot **

* * *

Elena was staring at the fire in front of her. She was lost in thoughts. She kept looking at the flames, that seemed to dance just for her, for the past hour. She felt empty. She felt nothing. Blank. She felt alone, but everyone was there, in the Salvatore Boarding house. Except of Stefan who was trapped inside the tomb. With Katherine. Elena sighed and she felt a shiver going down her spine remembering the heartbroken face of Stefan when they told him the news. He screamed, he sobbed, he pleaded to help him get out of the tomb so he could go to him. He wanted to help him. His brother.

She heard Bonnie approaching. "There is nothing in the Gilmore" she said with a low voice. "I don't think we can do anything to help him".

"Maybe Alaric will find something in Isobel's books" Jeremy replied "There is still hope".

_'Why do they care?'_ Elena thought, but she didn't speak. _'No one should care. I shouldn't care. I don't. I hate him. She felt the anger boiling inside her. I don't care If he dies. I don't'._

"If Alaric doesn't find something" Jeremy said and he swallowed with difficulty, taking a deep breath "he will die. We can only hope that Rick will find... something"

Bonnie and Jeremy looked at Elena but she stayed still. Looking at the flames, like she hadn't heard anything they have said.

_'So What?'_ She asked in her mind. _'The world will be a better place if he dies. He only brings pain and death. Nothing else. Nothing. I don't care. I don't care'_ she kept repeating to herself.

She heard Alaric rushing inside the room. He was trying to catch his breath, from running to get there as soon as possible "I found something" He said, sounding anxious and excited. "There is a chance. You Elena. You may be able to save him".

She felt her heart skipping a beat at this and slowly she turned her head to look at Alaric "Your blood. Your blood may help him. As the doppelganger your blood has some weird power. Its like the antidote to anything it can harm a vampire. So there is a change it will work on the werewolf bite also. I am not sure If it will actually save him, but I guess it's worth to try, right?"

"Why?" Elena asked with the blank expression remaining in her face. Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Alaric turned their heads, all looking at her surprised.

"What do you mean why?" Caroline asked

"Why do we want to save him?" she asked softly. "We all hate him. Right?"

"I don't" Jeremy said slowly "and I don't think Alaric hates him either ", he turned looking at Alaric who just nodded in agreement

"He helped me with my mother. I owe him one" Caroline said and then Bonnie spoke "No matter how we feel about him, we want him in our side now. We want him, as an ally. We have bigger, darker things threatening us. And you saw how broken Stefan was. Damon is his brother. He loves him. You have to do it... for Stefan" she said obvious confused by Elena's reaction.

"Fine" Elena said and stood up from the couch. "I will give it a shot" she stated with a cold voice that seemed like was coming from... another person.

She walked slowly to the stairs and start going up, taking her time. She ended up outside of Damon's room. She took a few moments and then opened the door.  
Damon was lying in his bed. He was soaked on sweat and Rose was there by his side, whispering calming words into his ear and stroking his hair.

She raised her eyes to Elena who stood still next to the door frame "He is getting worse" Rose said in a broken voice, tears running down her face. "He is slipping away".

Elena felt the argue to slap her. _'Who did she think she was? Just because she was sleeping with him, that didn't give her the right to speak about him like he was "hers". He wasn't. Damon didn't belong anywhere. He didn't belong with anyone'._

"Can you please get out?" Elena said coldly and Rose looked at her astonished. She took a second obviously considering If she would say something but decided against it. She walked slowly towards Elena, she paused for a second in front of her and then she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Elena stood there for another minute and slowly approached the bed. She watched Damon for another minute. He seemed so sick and she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

"Damon" she said but he didnt seem to hear her. She placed her hand on his cheek and spoke again raising her voice "Damon".  
He heard her and tried to open his eyes. He did it for a moment but then he closed them again, unable to focus.

"Damon listen to me. You need to take some of my blood. I will cut my hand and I will put it in your mouth. Do you hear me? Do you understand?" He remained still, with his eyes shut. Elena didn't know If he had actually heard her. She looked around her and saw a little knife in his desk. She took it and with a deep breath she cut her wrist. She brought it to Damon's mouth and with her other hand forced him to open it. "Come on Damon. Come on. Drink" she whispered to him and after a few seconds, she felt his fangs on her wrist and the blood leaving her body.

Just when Elena started to feel dizzy, Damon removed his mouth from her wrist. His eyes remaining shut like he was sleeping "Damon?" Elena asked waiting for a reaction but he remained silent. She got up from the bed and slowly walked out of the room. Once she opened the door she saw everyone there. In the hall, waiting for her. They all had a mixture of sadness, concern and worry all over their faces. She looked each one of them without speaking. They ve been all waiting for her to say something. "So?" Jeremy finally asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing" Elena said, the blank expression still on her face. Rose rush in to the room and Alaric followed her. Caroline approached Elena and squeezed her arm. "At least we tried" she said and Elena felt angry again "You don't need to comfort me" She said sharply, taking her arm away from her touch "I don't care for him" she hissed through her teeth.  
The door of Damon's room opened again and Alaric appeared with a small smile lingering on his face. "It worked" he said looking relieved. "He is awake and he looks like he will finally make it. The bastard will make it" he said and everyone smiled.

Elena stood still for a moment and then turned around and run. She run down the stairs, she opened the front door and kept running till she felt her breath catch in her throat. And then she broke down. She knelt and finally allowed the tears to come, letting the fear and agony break free, letting her emotions consume her. She started sobbing and laughing and shaking, all at the same time. She was feeling so many emotions, happiness, gratefulness, shock, excitement, fear... She thought her heart wont make it. That it would burst right then and there..

Damon would be okay. He would stay in her life. He would be there to keep annoying her tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. He would be there. And Elena felt happy and torn and desperate. Because it had to come so close to losing him for ever, to realize that she couldn't live without him.

* * *

**That was it! I hope its not too bad. Thank you so much for reading it and, I would love to know your opinion. Thanks**


End file.
